


Distant Memories

by Baerri



Category: Original Work, Victory Comics, Volariville
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerri/pseuds/Baerri
Summary: The soft rustling of leaves and grass is what woke Blue. The past 60 years are already fading from their mind like the bad dream it was.
Relationships: Blue Jay/Shrike | Adrien Pierce
Kudos: 2





	Distant Memories

The soft rustling of leaves and grass is what woke Blue. The past 60 years are already fading from their mind like the bad dream it was. Glancing to their right showed Adrien leaned against the same tree, their wing in his lap. There was the vague feeling that he shouldn't be there but it was quickly forgotten with a stretch. A soft impact on top of their head and an acorn falling in their lap alerted Blue to Rania's perch in the tree branches. 

It had been a while since the three had been able to have a day like this. The war had kept them all pretty busy, though now they were quickly approaching the one year anniversary of the war's end. Blue had only managed to get time off through Rania marching up to the IBIS base and dragging them out herself. It was an impressive sight for the younger agents; the symbol of peace near bent in half as a small woman dragged them out by the ear. Now they were glad she had done that, it was a nice day out and they would've wasted it stuck inside doing paperwork otherwise. 

Standing was harder than it should have been but Blue could never sit still for long. A quick jump and small flap of their wings brought them to the same level as their cat-like friend. A grumble from below caused Blue to lean backwards, hanging from the branch by their legs.

"Did you want up to?" Adrien's face was right in front of theirs and Blue could stay like this forever if it weren't for the blood rushing to their head. Blue's arms were stretched out, ready to lift the shorter man- as they had many times before- when the scene changed.

\--------

They were still upside down though now they were bent over the back of a couch, watching Adrien move around a kitchen. The feeling that this was wrong and Adrien shouldn't be there returned. Blue jumped up and immediately had to steady themself on the coffee table as a wave of dizziness washed over them. When they had recovered the strange feeling was gone and a familiar chuckle could be heard behind them. 

"I told you you'd get a head rush if you stayed like that" the voice was much closer than the laugh had been. Blue didn't even have to look before leaning against their partner, sneaking a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl in Adrien's hands. 

The action earned them a sharp slap on the wrist "Rania will be here soon, do that again and you won't get any during the movie"

Blue pouted and flopped back onto the couch, stretching to take up as much space on the couch as possible "You said that an hour ago. Can't I just have a little bit as a snack? It smells so good and I'm so hungry"

It was truly a sight to see Volariville's biggest hero pouting like a child, and clearly Adrien couldn't resist giving in as the bowl was placed in front of their face. Shortly after Blue sat up and made room on the couch for their companion the door burst inward, revealing the face of Blue's best friend. 

"You're gonna spoil him rotten like that Adrien" Rania was an intimidating person to most people. Daughter of a goddess, strong enough to crush your skull without thinking, and likely the oldest person in Volariville. She was also a huge softy and incredibly adorable. Blue stuck their tongue out at her, giving a big smile. 

"Don't worry I'm making more, go ahead and start the movie, I've seen it already."

Blue gave a shocked gasp, puffing their wings up in surprise "You've seen this one before? How could you?"

Shrike took up his position next to Blue, leaning against the armrest before answering "Stop being so dramatic, you watched it with me"

They happily curled up between their two friends, smiling "Yeah but Rania didn't know that."

\--------

It was darker now, Blue was still curled up on a couch though the seats next to them had been empty for a long time. Looking around there was no sign their friends- or anyone really- had been there. The area around them was nothing like the scene they had just been in.

That's what it was; a scene, distraction… a trap. It hit them all at once. They were still in Wonderland, the hat had found a new resting place, they had to get out. Who knew how long they had been here. 

There was only one exit to the room, it was likely another trap but Blue had no choice but to keep moving forward. Placing their hand on the handle they took a moment to give their wings a good stretch and brace themselves. Opening the door they stepped through and found themselves in a bar.

\--------

It was crowded and though Blue never really cared much for crowds they were happy. Adrien was next to them despite the slowly fading feeling that he shouldn't be. Rania could be seen across the room, possibly flirting with someone at the bar and all of Blue's worries were gone.


End file.
